1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative lamp assembly, more particularly to a decorative lamp assembly which can be protected from rain.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp 1 is shown in FIG. 1 to include a transparent lampshade 11, an externally threaded conductive end portion 12 disposed at a lower end section of the lampshade 11, and a filament 13 mounted within the transparent lampshade 11. The externally threaded conductive end portion 12 is connected to a lamp seat (not shown) of the lamp 1.
The drawbacks of the conventional lamp 1 are as follows:
1. When used outdoors, the conventional lamp 1 easily short-circuits due to a leakage of water, which water may result from rain.
2. When a user breaks the transparent lampshade 11 by accident, the lamp 1 may explode. As a result, the conventional lamp 1 is very dangerous to use.
3. When used for decorating, the conventional lamp 1 consumes much electricity due to the fact that the conventional lamp 1 needs seven watts of electric power.